I Love You
by Aqari Cliste
Summary: Halilintar sedang berjalan pulang ketika tiba-tiba Taufan memeluknya dari belakang aambil menangis. "Aku mencintaimu." Katanya.


**Disclaimer: BoboiBoy Character © Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, feel nggak kerasa, BL, Teen chara, gaje, no super power, dll.**

Halilintar berjalan pulang ke rumah. Ia merasa lelah sekali karena menjalankan piket seorang diri hingga pukul enam sore ini. Cuaca sangat dingin dan Halilintar mengeratkan jaket hitamnya. Mempercepat jalannya, Halilintar berharap orang tuanya belum pulang dari kantornya. Ia baru berbelok ke suatu gang ketika seseorang memeluknya.

Bruk

"Hiks, hiks."

Si pemeluk terisak di bahu Halilintar. Halilintar memegang tangan si pemeluk dan berbalik.

"Taufan? Kenapa?" tanya Halilintar ketika melihat orang yang memeluknya sambil terisak. Bukannya menjawab, Taufan malah memeluk leher Halilintar dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Halilintar terkejut.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaHalilintar bingung ketika Taufan melepas ciumannya. Taufan malah kenbali terisak sebelum akhirnya berseru.

"Aku menyukai sifatmu yang keren!" seru Taufan. Halilintar terdiam ketika Taufan menundukkan kepalanya, meski tangannya masih terkalung di leher Halilintar.

"Aku mencintaimu." lirih Taufan. Kemudian ia kembali mencium bibir Halilintar dan mendorongnya ke tembok.

"I love you! I love you so much!" kata Taufan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Halilintar. Halilintar terkejut, tapi menarik Taufan menukar posisi.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." ucap Taufan. Halilintar memeluk pinggang Taufan dan mencium Taufan balik. Hanya ciuman biasa, saling merasakan bibir yang ditekan.

 _Ah, tidak. Ini tidak benar._

Halilintar mengendurkan pelukannya.

 _Ini semua salah, sangat salah._

Halilintar melepas pelukan dan ciumannya, kemudian menjauh dan membungkukkan badan sedikit. Dan meninggalkan Taufan yang terisak-isak.

~"~"~

"Taufan." panggil seorang berjaket hitam pada temannya. Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, tetap memandang langit malam yang tertutup awan. Pria itupun duduk di samping Taufan. Malam yang sangat dingin, tetapi Taufan dan temannya tidak berpindah.

"Hei, Taufan."

"…"

Ia tetap diabaikan. Ia menatap Taufan yang masih menatap langit. Menatap sepasang mata biru itu. Tatapannya terlihat jauh, sangat jauh. Hingga iris yang biasa terlihat cerah itu seolah meredup.

Ia menatap Taufan sendu. Ia tahu, itu semuanya salah. Tapi ia mencintai sahabatnya, bagaimanapun ia berusaha mengelak. Ia terlanjur jatuh cinta. Dia berharap Taufan bisa melihat ke belakang, dan kembali. Ia ingin Taufan melihatnya, bukan sebagai sahabat. Sebagai pasangan.

"Hei, Gempa." panggil Taufan.

"Ya?" Gempa berusaha agar suaranya tak terdengar menyedihkan.

Taufan menatap Gempa sebelum akhirnya menunduk dan bahunya terlihat bergetar. Taufan terisak, meski ia tak meneteskan air mata. Ia menahannya.

"Dia membenciku." ucap Taufan. Gempa menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Taufan.

"Dia benci aku. Halilintar membenciku." kata Taufan.

Ia bukannya tidak mengusahakan, tapi air itu tetap mengalir dari sepasang mata biru cerahnya.

"Tidak, Taufan. Halilintar tidak -" ucapan Gempa terpotong.

"Dia membenciku! Halilintar membenciku!" Taufan menangis menyakitkan.

"Aku tahu, Taufan. Halilintar membencimu." ucap Gempa menenangkan. Hatinya terasa sakit. Kenapa yang dicintai Taufan harus Halilintar? Sedangkan Gempa yang bertahun-tahun bersama Taufan tidak?

"Halilintar membenciku. Ia menjauhiku. Ia samasekali tidak mempedulikanku."

Gempa menghapus air mata Taufan. Kenapa Taufan masih tidak bisa melupakan Halilintar yang menolaknya sebulan lalu? Kenapa Halilintar?

Gempa tahu perasaan Taufan. Karena ia juga merasakan cinta yang sebelah tangan.

"Dia tidak membencimu."

"Bohong!"

Gempa terkejut ketika Taufan menjerit.

"Dia menjauhiku, artinya ia membenciku. Aku... Hanya bayangan yang tampak untuknya." kata Taufan.

"…"

"Aku sangat tahu itu." lanjut Taufan.

"Taufan."

Gempa menghapus bekas air mata di pipi Taufan. Tampaknya Taufan mulai tenang.

"Aku... Sangat ingin melindungimu."

Taufan mendengarkan.

"I had it all wrong. But..."

Gempa menyentuh dagu Taufan dan menariknya, merasakan bibir Taufan yang lembut.

"I love you."

"Mulai sekarang, tolong lihat aku, Taufan."

 **END**


End file.
